


A Little Piece of Heaven

by WholesomeChristianContent



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A tiny little thing, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barbed Penis, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Angel, Breeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk eats ass, Husk has an actual cat penis, M/M, Micropenis, Small Penis, Top Husk, and angel dust loves it, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: "Is thisallfor me, big guy?"*Angel Dust's reaction to finding out that Husk is a lot more cat-like than he originally thought.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Was wondering what it would be like if Husk had an actual sized kitty cock and liked the idea more than I thought I would.
> 
> Title comes from the Avenged Sevenfold song, which is actually about necrophilia, not small dicks.

As much as Husk really did want to fuck Angel Dust, he just couldn't allow it to happen. He couldn't let the freaking _pornstar_ find out what he was packing, he'd laugh right in his face and it would be humiliating. No, Husk was going to act like his usual grumpy, bitchy self, and pray that eventually Angel would take the hint.

Thankfully, Angel wasn't the kinda guy to force himself on someone who really didn't want it.

But he also wasn't afraid to push. 

So Husk found himself pinned against the bar, a pale thigh pressing deliciously against his crotch, four arms caging him in, bountiful chest fluff almost smothering him. It was late, and the hotel was empty aside from the staff and Angel, so the odds of them being disturbed were low.

Husk growled, wanting to push the spider away but not trusting himself to be able to put his hands on Angel without pulling him _closer_ , "I said piss off already, are you deaf?"

"C'mon, Husky." Angel purred, "I could just drop to my knees right here, suck you off real quick, no one would have to know." He licked his lips, mismatched eyes flicking downwards, "Please?"

Fuck. That idea was so appealing, _too_ appealing, he was going to pop a boner any second. Any second Angel would know and Husk would have to find a nice ditch to lay in for the rest of eternity.

"One more time then. _No_."

Angel pouted, "You're no fun." 

He turned like he was going to leave, but of course he just had to _grind_ his thigh against Husk's crotch one last time, and shit, _shit_! Husk hoped he wouldn't notice, but it was like Angel Dust had some sort of sixth sense for boners because he paused, turned back to Husk with a curious look on his face. Then he moved his thigh again, rubbed right up against Husk's newly revealed dick, and his face lit up like the God damned fourth of July.

He dropped to his knees in the least elegant way Husk had ever seen, and two of his hands grabbed the cat's hips to keep him still, while the other two began to search through the thick fur of his crotch to find his prize. 

Angel found it soon enough; Husk's tiny two-inch barbed prick hidden amongst the much longer fur. The spider let out a soft gasp at the sight of it, a little splash of pink amongst pristine white.

Husk tried to shove him away with a growl, putting his wings into it, but Angel held on tight, just like a leech, cheeky little grin on lips.

"If you even _think_ about making a joke, I'll tear your fucking arms off. See how well your porn career goes when you only got two." The feline growled after his failed attempt to dislodge the spider.

It only made Angel laugh, give Husk's cock a light flick, "Is this _all_ for me, big guy?"

Husk grabbed a handful of hair and roughly tugged at it, but the spider didn't react, only used the tug as an opportunity to get closer. Close enough to stick out his tongue and get a taste of that little cock.

Husk cursed, couldn't help but to thrust his hips forward, try to get more of that feeling.

"Change your mind now?"

"Shut the _fuck_ up." Husk growled, finally giving in. It was too late to hide it, if Angel was still willing, he might as well take advantage, right?

Angel Dust hummed and leaned forward, "Feel free to be as rough as ya want, baby." He winked and then dived forward, closing his mouth around Husk's little dick. He relaxed his grip as he suckled, let Husk hold him in place, rock his hips forward, and he moaned around the nub in his mouth.

The pornstar appeared to be enjoying it far too much, but then he _was_ a pornstar, he could easily fake it. Husk wouldn't be surprised. What kind of person would ever be _excited_ that the guy they'd been pursuing actually had a pathetic excuse for a dick? No one, that's for damn sure. 

Yet Angel wouldn't stop making noises, wouldn't stop acting like Husk had given him the best gift in the entirety of the Nine Circles. He had to be disappointed, and making up for that with over enthusiasm, Husk refused to believe otherwise.

"You really are a whore, aren't you?" Husk grunted, "Desperate for any dick you can get, even if it's too small to satisy."

Angel released the tiny member with a groan, "You don't get it, do you, Husky?"

"What's there to get?"

"You think that just because I'm a pornstar, I won't accept anything below ten inches? Husk, baby, allow me to let you in on a little secret." Angel moved one of his hands to start rubbing at the cock in front of him while his mouth was busy, "Big cocks are _boring_ and small cocks like this? Such a fucking relief! _Heaven_ , I dare say. Sometimes it's nice to not get torn apart and actually be able to walk in the morning, ya know?"

Husk watched him with a skeptical look, "Yeah, right. You expect me to believe that?"

"What do I gotta do?" Angel asked, "You wanna see how hard you got me?" He didn't wait for an answer, already reaching down to his shorts to open them up. He pulled his cock free, hot pink and leaking, far bigger than Husk's own. "Look? You see that? I'm so fuckin' hard for you, Husky. I love your little prick, fuck, I woulda been disappointed if you were _average_."

Even if it was a lie, it didn't change the way Husk reacted. "So, what? You really _are_ hungry for my cock?"

"Fuck yeah, baby." Angel moaned, licking his lips, "You wanna fuck me with it?"

Husk's tail flicked behind him as he thought about Angel's words. After a moment, he brushed the fur of his crotch to cover his prick again, then he gently pushed the spider away and began to walk away from the bar. When he didn't hear Angel following, he turned back, "Well? You coming or not?"

Angel Dust quickly scrambled after him after tucking his own cock back in.

In Husk's room, the feline grabbed the nearest bottle and popped it open, swallowed down half of the liquid inside, then sat at the edge of his bed, "Put that mouth to use, and then I'll see if you deserve to get fucked."

Angel eagerly complied, stripping himself of his clothes, save for his usual boots, and flinging them aside. He adjusted his chest fur with a sly look, then crouched between Husk's open thighs. Two hands searched through thick fluff to find that little piece of Heaven, while Angel's other two hands stroked his cock and teased at his hole.

Husk's paws found their way to his hair, tugging it roughly to pull a moan from the whore, and he humped that face when lips closed around him. He savoured every last drop of pleasure, having never actually had sex before. Not in Hell at least, in life he was average sized and the girls loved him, thank you very much. In Hell, he'd been too embarrassed and only had the company of his own paws. Not that his alcohol addiction even allowed that most of the time.

A certain willing spider was apparently the cure for that though.

Angel was having a grand time, working his tongue and his hands, eyes closed as he moaned up a storm.

"Having fun down there, baby girl?" Husk teased, only to hiss it when it earned him a harsh suck. "I'll take that as an enthusiastic yes."

"You gonna fuck me yet, Husky?" Angel asked breathily, looking up with lidded eyes as he teased Husk's cock with the tip of his tongue.

"Think there's a better name you could be calling me, baby girl."

The spider grinned up at him, "I'm sorry, _daddy_. Can you fuck me now? I'm ready for it, I promise, want you to breed me." 

With a growl, Husk pulled his partner up and threw him on the bed, "On your knees, bend over."

Angel did as told, waving his soft, furry ass invitingly.

Husk leaned over the spider, laved his tongue over that twitching hole and Angel made a noise that started as a yelp and ended as a moan. 

"Do you think you'll even feel it?" Husk asked, lining himself up, "Or are you too loose?"

"I'm tight, you'd know that if you hurried up-"

Husk silenced him with a harsh slap to his rear, "I ain't gonna tolerate backtalk. You moan for me, or ya don't say shit, baby girl." He made Angel wait just a little longer for that, paws smoothing over his rear. He pressed his thumbs into the flesh either side of Angel's hole, pulled them apart just to get a soft gasp from the spider. "You ready for it?"

Angel nodded frantically, "I'm ready, daddy, please! Wanna feel you breed me up with that tiny little cock of yours."

The feline let out a deep growl and covered Angel's body with his own, thrusting his hips forward to bury all two inches in the whore. Angel was tight, just like he said, and hot, and yeah, he definitely felt it, the rough texture of the barbs made sure of that.

"Oh, daddy!" Angel gasped, fisting hands in bed sheets, pushing his ass back against the cat, "It's so perfect!"

Husk didn't say anything in response, just focused on trying to thrust without screwing it up. He kept slipping out accidentally, and only succeeded in grinding against Angel's crack before he could get it back in again. It was beyond frustrating, but Angel was having the time of his afterlife, cock soaking the sheets below him, drool soaking the pillow.

He really did have a thing for small cocks, didn't he?

"Could you cum just from this, slut? Without your own little cock getting any attention?"

"Yes!" Angel all but screamed, "I can, daddy! Please, wanna feel you cum first. Fill me up with it, _breed_ me!"

Husk did just that. One paw grasped firmly at Angel Dust's hip to keep him still, the other fisted his chest fur, and he latched onto the spider's shoulder with his teeth. He _ground_ his little prick into Angel's hole, making sure he felt every one of the even tinier barbs. His wings flapped above them, shaking loose feathers out, and his tail lashed as he finally came. 

His dick may be small, but his balls certainly weren't, and he was able to fill his slut up until it was leaking out around him. A deep purr rumbled from Husk's throat as he held Angel firmly in place, not letting the spider squirm away from him as he cried out, ruining the sheets further with his own cum. He didn't move until he felt his cock tucking itself back into its sheath, then he sat back to admire his work.

"Fuck, daddy, that was- ah!" Angel started, but it was interrupted by a gasp when that familiar sandpaper tongue began to clean out his hole. 

Husk continued until he'd lapped up every drop he could reach, then he finished up with a satisfied purr, licking his lips. He moved them out of the wet spot and curled up against Angel's back. After a moment's hesitation, he whispered, "Thanks..."

"Any time, Husky." Angel whispered back with a smirk, pushing ass back against Husk's crotch.

"Aw, fuck off, I ain't got another round in me!"

"Then lay there while I sort myself out." Angel Dust purred, hand already on his quickly hardening cock. 

Under his breath, he added, "Damn, you find a guy with the perfect cock and he's got no stamina to speak of."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to all the little dick kings out there, I love ya'll


End file.
